Telling You the Truth
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Yukina isn't to happy with Hiei when he finally gets the balls to tell her he's her brother. Watch as this small ice apparition girl defeats Hiei in a battle of wills and words. R


Shezka Foxe: Have to get my head out of the gutter, because I find myself typing the same stuff over and over again! Though, maybe typing four one-shots in one day isn't healthy. It's hard to switch to a different mindset after typing a completely different story. Though, my last one was kind of weak. Sort of had an artsy look to it though. I present, June 8th everybody!

"You hate me?"

"I hate you."

"You hate me?"

"I despise and loathe you."

"Then why are you smiling?" Hiei questioned his sister, whom he'd just informed no more than five minutes ago he was her older brother. Yukina hadn't accepted him…exactly. First, she'd slapped him in the face, punishment for making her wait so long, and told him in a cold voice she hated him. All the while trying to hide the gratitude and relief on her face while she thoroughly made sure he was miserable. Hiei was only amused.

"So, tell me again, why is it you hate me?"

"You never visited, didn't bother to call when you were at Murkuro's, or even come over to keep me company when I felt lonely." Yukina snapped, not letting up on her torrent of rage. Hiei raised a delicate eyebrow, and smirked boldly.

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, I'll leave. After all, there aren't any phones in Makai. Second, I can't just open a portal to come see you anytime I want. Third, if you feel lonely, call for one of your sweet little birds and we'll have ourselves a nice turkey dinner."

"You're a sick, sadistic bastard."

"Again, why are you smiling if you supposedly hate me so much?"

"…I hate you for the fact that I still love you, despite you not telling me."

"So, am I forgiven?" Hiei questioned, leaning back in the windowsill. Yukina turned to him, the corners of her eyes filled with tears. Hiei blinked in surprise, he'd thought she was still trying to be made at him. This was a definite turn of events.

"You're forgiven, but only until I say so." Yukina retorted, hugging her brother around the waist. Hiei grunted, and slid off the windowsill to embrace her in turn. He felt her heart beating through her clothes, going like a caged bird beating its wings against its prison. How long had she suffered for him not telling her? Keeping the truth locked away, thrown to the wind in order to 

obtain this accursed Jagan Eye, which, in the end, served no purpose but to wipe a simple memory?

"It's not going to be easy, visiting you often. I'll have to plan ahead of time, and even then I cannot stay long." Hiei explained, breaking their embrace. Yukina stared up at him, blinking tears out of her eyes. Hiei used the sleeve of his cloak to wipe them away.

"I know, you're not free 24/7 like you used to be, but don't worry. I'll fight with Murkuro for you, win, and take back as my brother. Sorry, but you'll have to give up being her heir to be close to me." Yukina argued, determined to go through with her sudden plan. Hiei closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back a smart comment. Murkuro would simply ask what the hell she was doing challenging her when Yukina couldn't bring herself to cut chicken breasts with a knife.

"Yes, and you'll win, I'll be your eternal servant forever, and have to fear for my life every waking moment. What are you, stupid?" Okay, so he couldn't hold back.

Yukina looked down at her shoes, ignoring Hiei's question. She knew it would never be possible, and he wasn't about to let her…wait a minute. That could work; she was the only person who could get away with it other than Kurama.

"Why couldn't I just move in with you?" Yukina asked tentatively, looking back up at her brother.

"No way in HELL are you moving in with me. Do you know how dangerous Makai has gotten ever since Enki began to rule? I'd have to keep a constant eye on you, not to mention search for the human fools that wander into Makai. On these searches I can be gone for days, and wouldn't be there to defend you if something came up. Murkuro won't defend you either, she would feel nothing if you died." Hiei growled, glaring down at his sister. She glared boldly back, refusing to let him win.

"…then again, I'm sure we could work something out…"

Later on, Hiei knew he'd regret his choice, because he now had TWO women to deal with on a daily basis.


End file.
